


Encouters

by absurdthirst



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: An after party leads to a night they don't remember....at first.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 99





	1. Drunken Encounters

Y/N woke up with a massive headache and a horribly dry mouth from a night of excess drinking. It was what she deserved for trying to keep up with her boss and the rest of the cast and crew.

As his assistant, she knew exactly how much Pedro could drink. He had a fairly high tolerance, and the wrap party was the perfect opportunity to unwind. And she had apparently done that a little too well.

It was a good thing that their flight back to New York wasn’t until late this evening. Because there was no way that Pedro would be ready to go if Y/N felt this bad. 

She stumbled to the bathroom and took care of the normal business that her body demanded. Her reflection in the mirror looked like she felt. The mascara and streaks in the old make up looked like she had cried the night before, but she didn’t remember that.

Her throat was sore, and as she stared at her reflection a memory from the night before flashed through her mind.

*****

Thick fingers stroked her jaw as she looked up into coffee coloured eyes. They were almost black with how wide his pupils had grown as he gazed hungrily down at her.

“So good. Fuck, it feels _so good_ ” His normally calm resonance had a slight slur to it. The groan he released louder than he would have probably if he’d been sober.

She continued to watch him as she slid her mouth up and down the shaft of his cock. The taste of his precum smeared across her taste buds and pairing perfectly with the essence of his skin.

Her hands were gripping his hips, eager to keep him in place as she hollowed her cheeks and pushed him further down her throat. Her lips touched the base of his cock, her nose in the nicely groomed pubic hair as she heard him shout out another “Fuck!” Up above her. Her eyes watered, tears running down her face as she swallowed around him. 

  
  


She felt his muscles tighten, his body tense as she reached down and massaged the shaft where she had pulled off of him slightly to concentrate on the tip. Fingers threaded through her hair as the others tightened around her jaw and throat, feeling himself move through the thin skin.

His eyes closed in surrender and his head tipped back, giving her a beautiful view of his adam’s apple and scruffy jaw. Her name escaping his lips with a gasp.

He throbbed beautifully as he pumped rope after rope of salty sweet liquid down her throat. His hips jerking under her one hand as she continued to work him, not wanting to miss a drop of his release. 

She pulled off of him with a satisfied grin and opened her mouth to show him what she hadn’t already swallowed. His cock jumped in her still hand as he watched her eagerly drink down the rest of him. 

“Told you.” She said as he pulled her off her knees in the living room of his hotel room. 

*****

“ _FUCK!_ ” Y/N exclaimed as she realized she had sucked off her boss the night before an alcohol induced haze.

She had blown it. Her low tolerance for alcohol paired with her growing crush on her boss had just gotten her fired.

*****

She acted like nothing happened. When he woke up, Pedro knew he had fucked up royally. He had let himself flirt outrageously with Y/N. Far beyond the normal banter that flowed between them so easily, and then let it go even farther.

He couldn’t even fucking remember how it had gotten that far. The comments and teasing that had turned into Y/N on her knees in front of him. Proving that she could deep throat him.

He’d be a fucking idiot if he denied that he hadn’t loved the moment. His body hardening again as he thought about it while in the shower, desperately trying to ease the pounding in his head. 

When he had gotten dressed and she had knocked on his door, he had prepared himself to be slapped. Or cursed out, or both, and ending with the best damn assistant he’d ever had quitting and leaving his ass.

Not that he didn’t deserve it. He damn sure did. He’d taken advantage, even if he had been pretty fucked up himself. No, he should have said no, and not given in to wanting to feel her, have some intimate contact with her. If he hadn’t passed out, he was damned sure he would have woken up with her naked beside him. And a small portion of him was regretting that he hadn’t.

So he was surprised as hell when she breezed into his room with a coffee and bagel for each of them, rattling off his schedule and what they needed to get done before catching their flight back to home.

He felt guilty at his relief, then even more so for his disappointment. Both in himself and the fact that she didn’t seem to remember what had happened. Not even counting the fact that she had gone down on him, their first kiss had been last night. 

Sloppy and drunken, it wasn’t what he had imagined when he finally screwed up the courage to kiss her. But it was still the first taste of her that he had, and the way that she had melted into it had made him think that maybe she had wanted it, wanted him.

So when she handed him the cup of hot coffee and the bag with his bagel before sitting down and pulling out her phone to check her notes, he felt oddly irritated that it wasn’t consuming her thoughts like it was him. Brown eyes watched carefully as she stared down at her phone, reading her body language.

  
  


*****

He had realized sometime around the third time something had flashed in her eyes that she remembered every second of the night before. He just hadn’t figured out if she was ashamed or embarrassed. The ride to the airport was silent as each of them pretended to be engrossed in their phones. 

From the corner of his eye he watched her thighs clench together repeatedly as she thumbed through whatever she was look at. Her heavy sigh and closing the screen made him look back at the page on his iPad. He had been trying to read the same page of his latest script for the past hour.

She leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Within minutes he was listening to the soft sound of her breathing. Finally he let himself turn and watch her. Fingers reaching for the phone on the tray table, Pedro ignores the slight guilt. He had her code for a reason, he rationalized. His schedule was on her phone. At least it was the excuse he was using to make himself feel better for prying.

Quickly opening the phone he stared down at the view that Y/N had been clenching her legs together at. It was his last photo shoot. Proofs of the pictures he had taken. He remembered how she had scoffed when he made a comment on how damn sexy he looked. Taken a playful shot at his ego. But this….this gave him hope that she might not be about to leave him. He put her phone back quietly and leaned back to think.

*****

He was driving her absolutely crazy. 

Since she had woken up from her short nap on the flight, he had been overwhelming her. She had seen his charm in all situations, but this time, the full force of it was directed at her.

The goofy jokes were punctuated with light touches. Innocent by all accounts, but making her stomach lurch with butterflies. That salacious grin as he winked when telling a mildly dirty story. 

He was keeping her on edge. Not even realizing she was leaning into his touches. Shivering when he brushed her hair back to slip on one of his air pods into her ear to share the audio on something he was watching on his phone. 

By the time they had gathered their luggage and loaded up his car, she was counting down the minutes until he dropped her off at her apartment. Needing the space to clear her head and not think about how damn good he smelled. 

Trying to distract herself, she started plowing through emails and marking appointments in the calendar for the upcoming few months. There was a huge work up for the premiere of his next movie, the junket and world premiere tour would be a hectic few months and she needed to keep everything on track.

Y/N didn’t even notice that Pedro had pulled into the parking lot of her building. She jumped when he opened the door and tried to ignore the grin that he shot her as he walked back to the trunk of his car to pull out her luggage.

She climbed out and gave him a smile. “Thanks for the ride, boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He gave her a small shake of his head. “I’m coming inside, Y/N.”

His grip on the handle of her luggage tightened a bit as he moved it away from her reaching hand. 

“Is there something we need to work on?” Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of something she had missed.

Warm brown eyes darkened slightly as he stepped closer to her, crowding her against the side of the car. Her breath caught as he leaned down slightly.

“I need to return the favor, Y/N. Drunken encounter or not, I left you unsatisfied last night. Let me make up for it.”

He leaned forward and let his mouth hover over hers, chuckling slightly at her shocked face. He tapped her on the hip as he waited for her answer. 

Her dangerous grin made his breath catch. “I don’t know if you can make up for it. Depends on how _talented_ you are.”

His groan was low and lusty. “ _Fuck_. I’m gonna show you just how talented I am. Even if it takes _all night_.”

  
  



	2. Sober Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

Y/N woke up a bit disoriented. It was confusing some mornings right after travel, trying to figure out where she was. This time, the familiar walls of her own bedroom greeted her bleary eyes.

What was different was the weight that pinned her to the bed. A leg and an arm draped over her body, which was most definitely naked beneath the crisp sheets of her bed.

Looking over, she saw that mop of unruly brown hair, sticking up from where his head was buried under the pillow beside hers. She shifted a bit and grinned when there was a grumble as he changed positions, unhappy in sleep to be nudged off of her.

Slipping from the bed, Y/N padded unashamedly naked to her bathroom. Her face heated up when she saw the bruises littering her body. Purple marks sucked onto her skin, red patches where his scruff had rubbed against her and teeth marks from where he had bitten her. She fingered the intentions of his teeth as she thought about the night before.

*****

His mouth, God his mouth was everywhere the moment he closed the door to her apartment. The snick of the lock told her the rest of the world was locked out as he rushed her, his mouth latching onto hers like a dying man gasping for air. 

His tongue tangled with hers as his hands roamed over her body, taking her bag and tossing it aside, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and throwing it on the couch as he slid his hands down into the back pockets of her jeans and hauling her closer to him. 

“Bedroom? _Please let me take you to the bedroom_.” Pedro groaned between kisses as he tilted her head to the side and started working his way down her throat.

“ _Hnnngh_ , Yes!” She gasped as he released her ass to reach up and cup her breasts. 

They fumbled to the bedroom, clothes flying off as she giggles when he curses the clasps of her bra. She huffs out a breath as she’s tossed down on the comforter of her bed, a very aroused and gorgeous man standing over her, his eyes dark and breathing heavy as he stares down at her. 

“Fuck, you look good like this. Spread out and waiting for me to touch you.” He says as he crawls up on the bed, parting her thighs to get a better look at her.

She bit her lip, embarrassed to have him so brazenly looking at her. Before she could try to close her legs or pull away, he shuffled down and settled between them. His shoulder pressing him wider as he came down level with her sex. She thanked whoever was listening that she had waxed the week before.

“Fuck. _Beautiful_.” He breathes as he lowers his head to taste her.

The hot slickness of his mouth on her made her arch up, a low moan filling the room as his tongue worked through her folds. Her hands grip the longer strands of his hair as he flattens his tongue and laps at her. 

His fingers probe her entrance, him humming his delight at finding her wet from desire. Thick fingers ease into her, making her gasp as she tightens around them. 

“Fuck.” Pedro pulls away to bite lightly at her inner thigh. He curls his fingers and starts pumping them in and out of her, building up a steady rhythm.

His eyes are on her, watching as his fingers fill her. The faces she makes as he curls them against her walls. Every stroke of his fingers, pump of his hand brought out another sigh and whimper as her eyes fluttered. 

He brought his attention back to her clit, his tongue teasing it mercilessly as he alternated between licking and sucking at the bundle of nerves. He watched as the tension built, her body starting to shake as she got closer to the edge of an orgasm.

His fingers moved faster, his teeth gently nibbling on her clit as his tongue flicked it. Her walls clenched around his fingers as her entire body locked up. Her gasping wail of his name nearly made him cum right then, feeling her wetness coating his fingers as her orgasm rushed through her. 

He moaned against her clit, not stopping as he worked her through it, loving the feeling of her hands pulling at his hair as she came all over his face. Her squeal as she started to become overstimulated made him slow down, pausing between licks as he felt the shudders run through her and her flutter around his fingers.

When he finally pulls away, his grin is wide and devilish as he crawls up her body, slowly covering her with his own throbbing body. 

“So, did I make up for it?” He asked, looking down at her flushed face.

“Hmmm, maybe.” She gave him a small smirk as he narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

“I guess I need to try another method then.” He murmurs as he leans down to kiss her again.

*****

Y/N grins as she brushes her teeth and finishes taking care of her morning business, wondering how it was going to be when he woke up. The grin fell slightly at the fluttering of nerves that hit her, but she took a deep breath before she shut off the light and walked back into the bedroom. 

He had sprawled out, limbs eating into her side of the bed. She stood for a moment, watching the steady rhythm of his breathing as he slept, his face relaxed and peaceful. Eventually she lifted the covers and crawled back in, trying to not disturb him too much. Wanting to spend a few more minutes beside him before reality intruded. 

A arm snakes around her, pulling her back as she felt him shift. His leg draped over hers again, his hand coming up to cup a breast as his nose nuzzled the back of her neck. Y/N felt his hardness pressing insistently against her ass as he rocked against her. 

“ _Hmmm. Good morning._ ” The raspiness of his voice made her tremble a bit, her blood already heating.

“Good morning.” She mumbled, pushing back against him provocatively as his fingers rolled over her pebbled nipple. 

“So, did I make up for it?” He asks, grinning against her neck as he starts kissing and nibbling down to her shoulder. 

“I’m not sure. I think I forgot.” She teased as his arm tightened around her as he bit down on her shoulder playfully.

“Hmph. Not even drunk this time. And as many times as you moaned my name last night, I’m calling _bullshit_.” He grumped at her teasingly.

Y/N bushes as she turns to face him, watching his eyes open as he gives her a sleepy smile and pulls her closer. Drunk or sober, she was amazed that she was in bed with her boss, and she didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Her hand drifted down, reaching between them to grasp him and making him groan as she kissed him.

“I might have to make you call out my name a few times and even the score.” She whispered, stroking him as he pulsed in her hand.

“Hmmm” He thrusts into her hand as he brings his hand up to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. 

“You’ll have to check with my assistant, make sure I have time. She’s has a _uhhhh_ -“ His breath falters as she squeezes him. “She is in _control_ of my time.” 

Y/N smirks as his hands grip her waist tightly. “I think she’ll make time in the schedule for _this_.”

Pedro groans as she rolls him onto his back and moves over him. He didn’t want to leave this bed for a long time, if at all for the rest of the day.

  
  



End file.
